


Curbside

by novashyperion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Mention of Kageyama's Parents - Freeform, Mentors, Other, Short Fics, Supportive Figures, They show up, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/novashyperion
Summary: Takeda is there when his students need him, even in the little moments.





	Curbside

In truth, Takeda only has them for the few hours that club activities allow him. It isn’t always easy to divide his time for what needs to be done.

His duties as a teacher and adviser means that he needs to keep at them about their studies and subtly nudge them about their futures. There’s only one of him and fourteen of them. He wants to give them each enough guidance as he can, as they deserve.

There may not be enough time in the day. Not enough, when it seems there could be more and more time to train, to learn, to strategize, and inwardly preen with pride at how they’ve grown. Not enough for them to rightfully rest afterwards. There’s so much to do and more still in every coming day.

He wonders if they know their individual shadows can now give way to the illusion of large wings; the synchronized beat of their flock moving in tandem, claiming the wind. A bunch of noisy crows flapping together made whole like an oncoming shadow on the horizon.

It’s all he cries about now, when he goes out drinking on the weekend. His friends tease him for it, but he’ll happily cry into his sake to brag about his students for even a moment.

For the few hours of club, they’re under his care, and that’s ultimately what matters to him.

Recently, to the roaring excitement and surprise of the team, Kageyama and Hinata get markedly high scores on their next round of tests. Takeda knows most of the credit for this goes to Tsukishima and Yachi. Though he does quietly give Yamaguchi his dues; his presence at their first year study groups means Tsukishima doesn’t strangle Karasuno’s oddball duo.

Hinata is loud as always, a fact he smiles about, and loudly proclaims how startled his mother will be. Tanaka and Nishinoya swamp him with their arms, ruffling his hair into a frizzier mess. Tsukishima says something backhandedly as a compliment, but Kageyama and Hinata turn on him instantly, going in for a hug of gratitude at Sugawara’s urging, and he nearly mows Asahi down as he tries to escape.

Still, it doesn’t escape Takeda’s notice that Kageyama, aside from quietly thanking Yachi, and accepting Shimizu’s hushed congratulations, that Kageyama makes no mention of telling anyone his scores. It might not mean anything; Hinata is noted for being close to his mother, a fact that the club knows intimately. Their families are usually mentioned rather fleetingly, but Kageyama remains the only one who never mentions anyone.

It’s later, however, when Takeda has finally been kicked out of the Foothill Store by Ukai the Younger that Takeda bumps into Kageyama. He’s sitting outside the store, stuffing his face full of nikuman when they notice each other.

“It’s getting late, isn’t it? You know rest is important,” Takeda tells him.

Kageyama nods. He knows more than anyone the importance of rest for a player. Takeda waits the few moments it takes for Kageyama to finish chewing, nearly choke in his hurry to swallow it down, and then gather himself to speak.

“Ukai-sensei gave me nikuman as a prize for doing well on my exams,” He explains.

“Still, a real meal is important, too.”

Kageyama nods. He holds up a shopping back of what appears to be food. Takeda furrows his brows. It’s not uncommon for kids his age to be able to cook for themselves. It’s for the best, if anything. But something about it makes him uneasy in his gut.

“I was picking up a few things for dinner when he gave it to me,” Kageyama explains.

“I see.” Takeda hopes his expression isn’t off-putting. “Mind if I sit with you a moment?”

Kageyama shakes his head. They sit uncomfortably for a moment, until Takeda can find the words.

“I suppose with all the excitement today, I forgot to congratulate you as well for your job well done. Your efforts have paid off. Your parents will be proud.”

Nothing about Kageyama’s expression changes. He tilts his head to the side. “I suppose.”

“Oh?”

“They work a lot, so we don’t see each other often. I’ve been self-sufficient since Middle School.”

Takeda frowns. “I see. Well, I’m sure the next time you can all eat together, they’ll be very proud!”

Kageyama shifts his eyes for just a moment, but it’s enough. His mouth twists in something like a squiggle. “Yes, I think so.”

“Hm. That won’t do.”

Takeda rests a hand to Kageyama shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I am very proud of you, Kageyama. You’ve done well. I’ve seen how far you’ve come since you’ve come to Karasuno, and we wouldn’t be complete without you. Keep endeavoring to fly higher, you have what it takes.”

The tight twist of Kageyama’s mouth unwinds; not quite a smile. Quietly, Kageyama says, “Thank you, Sensei.”

There isn’t enough time in the day, but Takeda finds he can always make time when his students need it, time be damned.

-

**Author's Note:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/184805029158/kageyama-takeda-short-fic
> 
> long time ago, I saw a post about a lil scene (or a handful) where it looks like kageyama goes home to no one around. and I think next to it, was hinata with his family. So this came about.


End file.
